vanessahudgensfandomcom-20200223-history
Vanessa Hudgens Facts
Facts About Vanessa 1. Some of Vanessa’s favorite artists include Janis Joplin, Lil Wayne and King’s of Leon. 2. When Vanessa audition for Bandslam she forgot that she was suppose to sing a song part of the audition so she shuffled and decided to sing “Rehab”- Amy Winehouse 3. Vanessa is a big fan of Angelina Jolie. She thinks that Angelina is always so classy. 4. Vanessa thinks strong, independent women who are sexy and kick ass in films are incredible. 5. Vanessa stays blemish free with Jurlique’s all-natural Blodynamic skincare line. 6. Vanessa called it “caking on clown makeup” when she did her first musical at age 9. 7. Vanessa looked up to Nicole Richie and Mary-Kate Olsen for fashion 8. At 13, Vanessa had a phase with short-short skirts but now knows that’s not the way to go. She also did a Hollister bell- bottom thing; and a Frankie B. Jeans, little ballet flats, and a T-shirts. 9. When Vanessa was 8 she was bullied by a girl that pulled her hair, but she didn’t let the girl get to her. She says she stayed friends with her so she wouldn’t hurt her. 10. When Vanessa was 7, she cut her own hair and gave herself a bob and bangs. 11. Vanessa’s favorite thing about filming Sucker Punch and Beastly was that she got to do a lot of her own stunts for the first time. She says that a lot of them were really scary. 12. Vanessa used to be really shy when it came to talking to boys but then realized to look at them as the same level as yourself and seeing them as pals. Now she’s comfortable and confident 13. Vanessa can not stop saying “Oh my god!” She says she got that from Ashley Tisdale (best friend) years ago 14. She got her first gig when her friend couldn't go to an audition for a commercial and asked if Vanessa could go. 15. Her first kiss was in fifth grade. "It was with my first boyfriend when I was 10 years old, but it was just a peck," she told PEOPLE in 2008 16. Hudgens was featured in an episode of the Nickelodeon show Drake & Josh. After the taping, Hudgens, then16, reportedly took a nude photo of herself and sent to show star Drake Bell. The photo resurfaced on the internet two years later and caused a controversy for the young actress. 17. She sang "Angels" by Robbie Williams at her "High School Musical" audition 18. Before she landed the role in the High School Musical, she said she considered auditioning for American Idol. 19. While on set, she begins a romance with fellow co-star Zac Efron and they date from 2006 until 2010. 20. Vanessa admitted to feeling jealous on several occasion over all the girl groupies that would lavish attention on her boyfriend. 21. Vanessa Hudgens says she can't whistle 22. In 2007, she became the spokesperson for Neutrogena products 23. She has said in interviews that she doesn't like eating carrots because they make her "gag". 24. Her favorite fast food joint is In-and-Out burger 25. Vanessa is a huge fan of horror movies 26. She is a big fan of Natalie Wood. 27. Her two favorite singers are Alicia Keys and Céline Dion 28. She has a toy poodle named Shadow, three turtles, and some fish 29. Hudgens learned to play the guitar while filming Bandslam (2009). 30. Her most favorite TV show is "Degrassi: The Next Generation" 31. Some of her nicknames include Nessa, V, and Van 32. Vanessa's net worth is $10 million 33. She admitted in an interview to Tyra Banks that she has a major crush on Matt Damon. "I was 14 years old and I met him. I completely freaked out. Like, I did to him what my fans do to me. I was like, 'Ohmigosh, I love you so much, can I have your autograph?'"